Folded greeting cards, advertising novelties, and pop-up books for many years have incorporated collapsible structures of paper and pasteboard which are drawn from a flat folded configuration to an upstanding, erect configuration by the unfolding of the booklike folder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,102,075; 2,742,723; and 3,090,144 are examples of such structures. Complex composite constructions representing trees, foliage, landscapes, buildings, vehicles, animals, and people have been fabricated and sold in such collapsible pop-up form for many years. These are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,841,041; 1,901,661; 2,205,262 (Re. 22,109); and 2,692,530. Arrayed sequences of alphabetical letters spelling a message have occasionally been displayed on sign boards forming a portion of such pop-up constructions, and individual free-standing letters or numbers have been used in many kinds of "three-dimensional" counter displays and advertising signs, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,901,661; 2,102,075; and 2,132,649.
However, applicant believes that such letters or numbers have never been presented individually arrayed in sequence in any such prior art pop-up folded stationery or greeting card constructions, of the kind exemplifying the present invention.